


透绿玻片

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十约
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: “干涸之身 渴求绯红”
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	透绿玻片

**Author's Note:**

> *十约，summertime  
> *BGM：初音ミク/裏コマンダーP《○○は受信机なんです》

捡到那张光碟是在一个午后。

约翰·安德森收拾房间，从塞了许多信件的盒子中摸到一块硬质的东西。他疑惑地拿出那薄而旧的塑料盒打开，里面安静地躺着一张碟片，从外表根本看不出那到底刻录了什么，于是他又费劲地从一旁已经打包好的收纳箱里取出CD机，送进那张光碟。

一开始只是播出沉默的空气。CD不像磁带，哪怕是没有刻东西的情况下播出来的也不会有后者的沙沙响声，约翰很有耐心地伴着这沉默一同继续整理信件，那CD机里却忽然吐出细细的声响来，像是有什么人藏在那里面翻动书页，沙拉沙拉。跟着就是清嗓子的声音， _你再这样看着我，我会不好意思的，约翰。_ 像是被这声音倏然击中一般，约翰停下了探入信封海洋中的手。我想起来了，他默默地对自己说，我知道这盘光碟是什么了。

“……你再这样看着我，我会不好意思的，约翰。”

游城十代抱着他那把略显破旧的吉他坐在约翰屋子里唯一一把椅子上，向此刻坐在床上、后背靠墙的屋主眨眨眼。

“你知道我并没有捉弄你的意思，十代。”约翰拿着他的课本，努力在被褥上维持坐姿，“别犹豫了，快唱吧。之前你不是说练习过很多次了吗？”于是游城十代只好又低下头去看着自己面前被他涂抹得几乎要看不清五线的谱子，深吸一口气，让指尖弹出首个音符。

约翰早就知道他的声音好听。干净、清澈，唱歌像说话一样自然。但游城十代从不公开唱歌，哪怕同学拉他们去卡拉OK也一样——直到某次别人把话筒塞在他手里，他不好推脱，结果居然在响到震耳的伴奏声里唱了他们学校的校歌。约翰本是从自己国家前来做交换，听到这歌只觉陌生，但他视线一扫旁边的人惊讶的表情，就知道原本播放着的流行乐在这歌声面前都得做背景板。

唱完一首，没等其他人反应，十代就拉着他从包厢里出来，直接提前从聚会上溜走，在路边的饮品店牌子前站了许久，然后扭过头问他要什么口味。约翰看看招牌，他日语还没好到能全部读懂的水平，只好告诉十代，帮我点一杯柠檬水就好。过一会十代带着一杯可乐和一杯柠檬水向他走过来，将柠檬水递给他，沁凉的水珠沿杯壁滑下，润湿他的皮肤。

“喝吧，我请客。”游城十代嘴里咬着吸管，说话含含糊糊，“其实想请你吃饭的，但是又不知道你会喜欢什么口味……”

“我来之前，上一届的学长告诉我，日本人大部分都不会很热情，”约翰也吸一口饮料，听见冰块在杯子里喀喀地旋转，“但我来了之后，发现好像和他说的不一样。”

游城十代看他一眼，忽然发出了笑声。这是约翰·安德森第一次见到他笑得这么开怀。

“抱歉，但这实在是……”游城十代用空的那只手抹了抹眼角，似乎是笑出了眼泪，“明明我也是日本人，你却要和我提这种话题吗？”

约翰看着他那双栗色的、正因阳光和笑意眯起一些的眼，忽然不知道接下来该说什么。像是他刚抵达日本那会，站在陌生国度的机场里，耳边全是半陌生的语言，裹得他开不了口。

“呃……我，”约翰努力在脑海里搜索对应的词汇，险些挤出自己的母语，“因为我觉得你非常……”

就在他磕巴的这当口，游城十代将杯子从嘴边挪开，放在长椅上，凝成的水珠在他们当中化成一片小型人工湖。

“因为我很特别？”十代这么说着，用沾了水的手盖在他的杯子外围，方才还带着寒意的水瞬间被热意提高温度，约翰吃了一惊，一时没做出任何动作，最终也只是任凭十代将那杯柠檬水从他手里带出来，同另一杯可乐放在一条水平线上。他感到自己同样沾着水的手被握住了，传来的触感比错觉还要轻，湿淋淋地，像两尾刚从水里逃出来的鱼。

约翰说不上自己是什么心情。夏日的阳光照得人头晕眼花，自己的一只手还被眼前的人握着。他自己不是没谈过恋爱，何况出发之前还遭同学揶揄，说安德森，听说日本的女孩子都很温柔，也都很会打扮，你可要好好看看。没想到结果变成自己的手被别人牵在手里，对方还和自己一个性别。

“抱歉，吓到你了？”似乎是察觉到约翰的沉默，游城十代缩回了手，重新端起那杯饮料凑在唇边，“如果你介意的话，可以把刚刚的事当成一个玩笑——毕竟你们那边，应该是以亲吻作招呼方式的吧？”

“不，我并没有介意。”约翰摇摇头，问游城十代，“你不喜欢和他们一起吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，感觉你呆在那里不太舒服，所以要出来。”

“你看出来啦，”游城十代又喝一口饮料，吸管发出巨大声响，“不过其实……要怎么说，其实我和他们读的还是一个高中。”

那又是为什么不继续和他们待在一间屋子里，约翰心想，你刚刚的表情看上去简直像是被人强迫着拉来的。

“也就是高中生之间会发生的那些事，没什么大不了的，”游城十代把话说得模糊，“很多事情明明过去了就过去了，但怎么说，钉子拔出来也还是会留下痕迹。你知道这个故事吗，约翰？”

后来约翰把十代带回自己临时租住的公寓。那屋子不甚大，床、书桌，和一只书柜，约翰自己买了个折叠的衣架，上面零散搭了几件T恤和衬衫。男大学生的单人房总是谈不上有多整洁，游城十代光着脚踩在地板上，又一下子仰面倒在他床上，拿起他枕边的书翻看。

“小心别碰到头，”约翰提醒道，“你后面就是墙。”

十代闻言一偏头，登时撞上墙壁，痛意让他一松手，书便掉下来砸着他脸，屋里就响起两声短促的呼痛声。约翰正背对他蹲在地上开小冰箱，“撞到了？”

“撞到了。”十代把自己的脸埋进约翰的枕头里，声音被柔软布料吞掉一半，“好痛。”

“我之前也撞到过。”约翰坐上床，轻轻扯了一下枕头，就露出那头微乱栗发下的面庞，十代眯着眼，被约翰用染了凉气的手贴到额前，“下次别靠墙太近。”

游城十代从床上坐起来，贴着约翰，吻他的唇。

“这屋子实在太小了。”唇齿交接时约翰听见十代这么说，语调里掺着些抱怨，“两个人哪儿待得下。”

他们在这张单人床上做爱，窗帘没有拉，夏日阳光照亮半面白墙，另外半面被家具挡着，只能陷在阴影里。约翰躺在那，侧头看那阳光，它们争先恐后地涌进来，温热而慵懒。十代又凑上来亲他，发丝挠得他脸颊发痒。这屋子确实太小了，约翰想，要塞下两个人真的很难。

极偶尔地，他们在学校里相遇，然后一起去附近的家庭餐厅吃一顿饭。每到这时十代总会笑着说，明明我们第一次见面是在学校里，在这之后却总是在学校之外的地方见面。约翰叉起一角慕斯蛋糕，初次到学校的那天他确实迷了路，本就对辨认道路不擅长的他拖着行李箱左转右转，撞见一个坐在水池边的男生，连忙上前问路。那男生从长椅上站起来，问他是不是今天要来的留学生。

“所以你到底怎么能坐在那个地方？”约翰问道，“按照一般情况来说，不是应该等在校门口之类的地方吗？”

“啊……那是因为，”游城十代不好意思地抓抓头发，“那天我连自己都走丢了，还在想发消息给别人，让他们代我来接一下外国留学生。结果没想到你也迷路，又恰好遇见我。”

在夏日的末尾来临前，约翰·安德森得知了游城十代在自己作曲的事情。他觉得这就是理应发生的事情，因此在知道了之后便经常询问十代曲子的进度。而游城十代看上去却显得非常不想说出真实答案，总是打个哈哈就蒙混过关。这时约翰已经和他认识一个多月，游城十代在他公寓住过的夜晚至少也有半个月，他便不继续追问。但这事像只脱了一只的鞋子，你总要忍不住去想另外一只什么时候传出落地的声响——然后又隔了一段时间，十代才再次出现在他眼前，约翰拉开房门的时候就看见游城十代背着吉他盒，手里拿着一叠纸。

“之前提到过的曲子。”游城十代说，“如果你愿意听的话……”

他坐在了屋里唯一一把椅子上。约翰坐上床，让后背靠在墙上，手悄悄伸进枕头里，按了一下藏在那里的录音笔。同样藏了起来的还有一张未拆封的空白光碟，等着这音色刻录其上。

一整首歌唱完，游城十代停下拨弦的手。

“怎么样？”他问道，“还可以吗？”

“真的很好听。”约翰为他鼓掌，“我很喜欢。”

这是他第一次用日语说出“喜欢”这个词。游城十代看他一会，将吉他搁在书桌上，重新坐回他床边。

“来做吧。”十代这么说着，竟像是等不及一般已经压了上来。

约翰又发觉自己的手被他握住。那双手同他第一次摸到的时候一样潮湿而温暖，区别在于此刻的它们微微颤抖，搭在他腰上的时候他似乎都能感到十代心脏的跳动声。他们都喘着，最后关头十代从他身体里抽出来，比皮肤温度稍低一些的液体溅上他的小腹。像被攫住的鹿一般，约翰从十代的臂弯中脱离，蜷缩着倒在柔软的被褥里，木质床脚发出一声呻吟。游城十代摸着他的大腿，那儿还因为刚刚的动作而轻轻抽搐着，约翰喘着气，从布料的缝隙里看欺在自己身上的猎人，感到自己浑身的血正在缓慢流干。

“我不想为你送别。”十代躺在他身边，声音却像在很远的地方飘，“但如果你到了离开的时间，请第一个告诉我，好吗？我不希望从别人嘴里听见你回国的消息。”

“你的歌，”约翰闭上眼，将自己的手盖在十代的手上，而后缓缓翻过手心，扣住那几根手指，“我会记得它的。”

_约翰，我不想为你送别。_

播完这句话，CD机彻底停了下来，CD里刻录进的东西走到了尽头。约翰放下手里的东西站起身，走过去取出那张碟片，重新放回盒子里，犹豫半晌，还是用原本的那叠信件将它完全盖上。游城十代不停地更换地址，他寄出的信件便被不断退回，每一个信封上都是他自己的字迹，寄件人写约翰·安德森，收件人写游城十代。

约翰将装满信的盒盖盖紧，丢进书柜最底层。欧洲的夏季比日本安静许多，没有频繁的蝉鸣，也没有黏到化不开的水汽，窗外的乔木散发好闻的青叶气息，他推开窗户看出去，瞥见叶边染上一层秋日将来的红。

Fin.


End file.
